Azure Island Chronicles: Eclipse of Destruction
by Bluemew22
Summary: On a planet far away from Equestria three friends soon find themselves going on a crazy adventure they would have never expected, one that is out of their world! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_Author's Opening notes:_  
><strong>

**Welp, I have another story for you, . This time it's about Ponies and Sonic OCs. What the hell. Anyway, this one is actually cowritten with SRB2Knockout aka KOTE. He has no FF account.**

**What you are reading is our THIRD revision, and a total re-write. We sent the first into Equestria Daily, they didn't go for it, we revised a bit, and asked Ponychan. My will to write it waned severely from all the soul-crushing negativity. Then we scrapped the original and just started this one.  
><strong>

**I admit most of the actual writing was done by KO, but I'm his thesaurus for the word "said" and the idea and story are a joint-effort creation. I guess if I had to call myself anything other than co-author, it would be "Editor".**

**This is the only chapter we've polished so far, but we're working using "Revision 0" as an outline. "Revision 0" is the 61-page long IRC roleplay we did together that evolved into this after we read it over.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

** I do not own any of the ponies, they are all owned by Hasbro/The Hub/Lauren Faust. But I _DO_ own Shandra. SRB2Knockout/KOTE owns **Knockout, Dr. Ryan Maxwell, Neo, and Violet**. Colson is based off a real person, and the fox fursona was made up on the spot. I guess... _he owns himself_?  
><strong>

**This Disclaimer shall only reflect content in the Chapter it appears atop, when further disclaims are needed, and they will be, they will be added on.  
><strong>

**No profit is being made from this work. If profit is made from this work, find whoever you payed, punch them out with brass knuckles, and take all their cash.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>On a planet far away from Equestria, three friends soon find themselves going on a crazy adventure they would have never expected, one that is out of their world!

* * *

><p><strong>Azure Island, July 11th, 2011<strong>

**It was a nice summer day, and a teenaged echidna just woke up from a nice long sleep after what he believed was a party of some sort since there were leftover decorations in the dining room. This echidna was Knockout, Knockout Steel Coatrack to be exact. Upon heading down stairs he finds three of his friends talking about something one of them had brought over.**

"So let me get this straight, this is a 'Chaos Emerald' and it has an unlimited power source?" Ryan, a beige fox inquired examining a large emerald in his hand. "And with all seven of them the person holding them can turn into a super-fast-invincible-person?"

"That's correct, and if they fall into the wrong hands it would spell disaster for everyone." A black hedgehog and echidna half-breed explained from the couch in-front of Ryan. Her name was Shandra. She was found just a few days ago when she was seen fighting with Oscuridad, one of the villains Knockout and his friends fight all the time, after they popped out of a worm hole beside a telephone box.

"Well, this thing might come in handy sometime. But if Oscuridad gets a hold of it, we will all be dead seeing he already has magical abilities..."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Knockout asked as he walked into the room and leaned against a wall. "And what's that you're holding Ryan, a giant emerald?"

"It's a Chaos Emerald, a magical gem with unlimited power." Ryan said handing the emerald to Knockout. "We should keep it in a safe place so Oscuridad won't use it for one of his evil plans, if he got a hold of it, we are all as good as dead."

"Well, we could just keep it here in Knockout's old house." Colson, a green-colored fox, said taking his eyes off a book he was reading for a moment. "This place is pretty well-hidden after all, it would take him forever to find it!"

"I guess it could work, but we would need some sort of security system to keep it safe when we aren't here..." Knockout pondered aloud while scratching his chin thinking of some sort of trap he could make out of household items. "Maybe the old bucket of water triggered by opening the door?"

"Knockout, this isn't some kid trying to get into your room, this is trying to keep a mass-murderer and evil villain away from a gem with ultimate power. We are going to need A LOT more than a bucket of water." Shandra deadpanned while crossing her arms looking rather annoyed. "And I TRUSTED you guys to let you see the emerald, what was I thinking"

"Oh relax will you, Knockout and Ryan are good at keeping things safe most of the time. Sure they lose their keys to this house sometimes, but other than that they are fine!" Colson said, jabbing Shandra with his elbow.

"Well, I am better at keeping track of stuff, but Knockout seems to misplace something EVERYDAY." Ryan scoffed while looking at Knockout with a hint of annoyance. "Anyways I'm going to head out to buy some stuff for a REAL security system, you two keep Shandra company here by watching that DVD we found outside our door."

"Wait, you guys just watch DVDs that you have no clue where they came from that are at you're front door?" Shandra asked while blankly staring at them. "You GOT to be kidding me."

"Hey, it's free! What better price can you find for DVDs out there?" Knockout reasoned as he pulled up the blank DVD case. "I'm sure it will be fine, I mean, when was the last time I got us into a big mess?"

"Are we counting last night or not?" Ryan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! You can't blame me for happening to trip on a wire you had on the floor causing the machine you were setting up to go haywire!"

"Here we go again..." Colson sighed as he slummed back into the couch. "They go through this every time the question is asked."

"Oh never mind, just do whatever I don't care." Ryan said, not feeling like getting into another argument with Knockout. "Just TRY not to get into anything that is way out of this world."

"You too Ryan, after all, YOU are the scientist, not me." Knockout scoffed while opening the DVD container. "Huh, no name on the DVD..."

"I am not THAT kind of a scientist Knockout, I am a medical one." Ryan corrected as he walked out of the house closing the door behind him while mumbling something under his breath.

"Wow, and I thought SHANDRA was grumpy." Colson said while grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV as Knockout put in the DVD. "Anyways, Let's see what this thing is!"

"I'll got get some popcorn and soda, I'll be back in just a second" Knockout called while walking out of the room. It was only a few seconds later that he walked back in with three sodas and popcorn holders filled with popcorn. "Ready?"

"Ready" Colson and Shandra replied at the same time, although Shandra wasn't quite as interested as the others were. Colson pressed the play button and started the DVD...

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony! Ahh ahhh aahhhhh!_

"..What is this I don't even..." Knockout choked out, staring at the screen. "My Little Pony? Is this some kind of lame trick being played on us by Ryan?"

"Hey look, there is a note on the back of the container!" Colson reported, trying to distract himself from the ear killing music. "It says '_Skip thirteen scenes over'_... What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe it is a hint to a secret message about a plan Oscuridad is planning sent to us by some random guy?" Knockout said while grabbing the remote and skipping the scenes.

"Maybe you guys are just insane and should hurry up and find a way to get me home?" Shandra responded, and looking even more annoyed than earlier.

"_Oh no, my friends don't like my parties and don't want to be my friends anymore!_" A pink pony said sorrowfully on the TV while sitting in a black void with only a single light shining on her, and then everything just froze there and didn't continue.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on? The remote won't even work anymore." Knockout complained, mashing the play button on the remote. "Can't we just get to the end of this thing and slap whoever played the prank?"

"Maybe it's, I dunno, _at the end of the DVD_?" Shandra said grabbing the remote away from Knockout. "All you have to do is rewind it and re-watch it, maybe your 'secret message' is hidden deep in the black void."

She then hit the rewind button, but nothing happen.

"Yeah, maybe we should replace the batteries you think?" Colson theorized taking the remote from Shandra and flipped it open and checked the batteries. "Okay, this is odd. the charger says they are all good... Maybe I'll try turning off the TV..."

"That MIGHT be a good idea..." Knockout said as Colson hit the off button on the remote and watched as the screen flashed off. "Okay, maybe we SHOULDN'T have played that DVD after all."

"You think?" Shandra asked, crossing her arms again. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I donno, Maybe..." Colson was about to say something, but got cut off by another voice.

"Make some cupcakes?"

"Uh, what? Did you say that Knockout?" Colson asked, looking at Knockout, who in return shook his head slowly with a hint of fear in his eyes. "And Shandra is too busy pouting to say anything, so who could have said it?"

"Me silly!" The voice called as the TV suddenly flashed back on showing the same pink pony looking right at the three of them while being notably closer to them than before.

"Okay, now THAT is just plain creepy" Knockout said backing up a bit keeping his eye on the pony. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh silly, I just took your remote!" The pink pony pulled up the remote Colson was just holding, causing Colson to quickly look to his hand to find the remote missing. "It's not nice to turn off a DVD when it's being played you know, what if you're other friends wanted to watch it?"

"Okay, WHAT is going on here?" Shandra asked marching up to the TV and staring the pony in the eye. "WHO are you and WHAT are you doing, and WHY are you doing it?"

"Don't be so mean, Shandra!" The pony scolded, quickly whacking Shandra back with her hoof, and causing them all to jump. "I am Pinkamina Diane Pie, and all I am wanting is to find some people to make cupcakes with me! And you three look like the best of helpers!" She said with a grin plastered on her face as Shandra slowly got back up.

"Did she just... slap her from inside the TV?" Knockout asked while walking over to inspect the TV from a side angle, everything LOOKED normal. "Am I the ONLY one who is getting freaked out right now?"

"You're not alone bud." Colson said while helping Shandra up. "But I say we need to get Ryan back here FAST before the pony does anything else. I mean being able to slap someone from inside of a TV is bad enough, but what ELSE can she do?"

"I can do this too!" Pinkamina said as she hopped out of the TV and landed on the ground in front of Colson and Shandra, with a knife in her tail. "Isn't that cool, we can now start to make some cupcakes!"

Okay, but WHY do you have a knife? I don't think cupcakes requires a knife to make them." Knockout said slowly backing up to the rest of his friends who were equally scared as he was.

"Wha... what happened?" Shandra asked, her voice softer than before, as she shook her head and then saw the same pony that was in the TV now standing in front of her. This sight shocked her out of the haze and her voice was instantly hardened again. "WHAT THE- HOW'D SHE GET HERE?"

"We don't know that yet, but we plan on finding out." Colson reported as he walked over. "I must agree with Knockout, why do you need the knife?"

"You silly filly, I need the ingredients first!" Pinkamina explained, smiling as she flicked her tail back and forth, swinging the knife around. "And you guys have the best ingredients I could find here!"

"Really, what is it? Our sugar, flour, sprinkles?" Knockout asked confused.

"You." Pinkamina said with an evil grin, an awkward silence followed. "You have 5 seconds to run to Knockout's bedroom before I come for you guys, ready?"

Knockout, Shandra and Colson each gave each other a quick stare before making a mad dash to the bedroom while Pinkamina started her countdown, and no matter how far away they got, they could still hear her voice just as if she was right in front of them.

"WHY did she tell us to come up here?" Shandra said frantically searching the room as they could hear hoofsteps coming up the stairs after she stopped counting. "Is there a gun or a death trap we can use to stop her?"

"As far as I know, no!" Knockout was busy piling stuff in front of the door as the steps stopped and a knock on the door was made. "That should keep her while we wait for Ryan!"

"Maybe, that is if he knew where we are at right now." Colson pointed out the window to show that they were in what seemed to be, an endless black void. "I have an odd feeling, that instead of her jumping out of the TV, she brought US into the TV..."

"Oh you meanie pants, you blocked the door so I can't get in!" There was banging coming from the other side of the door as Pinkamina was talking. "Oh well, I can still get in there in a blink of an eye!"

They all gave each other a quick glance and then looked back at the door seeing Pinkamina standing in front of them. "Hi, I told you I could still get in here! Ready to make some cupcakes?" She said as she walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a book. "Of course, the only good way to make some is if we get to my kitchen!"

"How will we do that if we are in a black void though?" Knockout asked while puzzled by the fact she pulled a book out of his bookshelf for no reason. "Unless you plan on using whatever it was to warp us to the TV or whatever."

"Oh silly, it's a gift I gave you last night, don't you remember?" Pinkamina said as the bookcase slowly moved out from the wall revealing a portal with a swirling purple vortex inside it and slowly begins to drag them into it. "I am not able to warp you guys with me, if I could I wouldn't have made this thing!"

"Knockout, is this a prank YOU are pulling on us!" Colson asked while grabbing onto a wall-mounted coat hanger. "If it is, you can stop it ANYTIME now!"

"Are you kidding me. I don't know a THING about what she is talking about!" Knockout defensively yelled while grabbing hold to a battle axe he had hanging over his bed. "And how THAT thing got there is beyond me!"

"I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO WATCH THAT DVD, BUT DID YOU LISTEN? _NOOOOOO_, AFTER ALL, SHANDRA IS JUST SOME DUMB GIRL!" Shandra screamed over the growing sound of the vortex sucking everything in. "AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GOT US INTO!"

"WELL _SORRY_ FOR NOT EXPECTING THE DVD TO SUCK US INTO A DEADLY VORTEX OF DOOM!" Knockout yelled back as one of the braces on the wall keeping the battle axe up flew off. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY BEING IN MY SHOES FOR A DAY!"

"Oh you silly fillies, you aren't going to die when you _enter_ the vortex! You will die _after_ you get _out_ of it, you are coming to my world!" Pinkamina said as she watched Shandra fly into it while she was yelling some choice words that are best-not-repeated.

"KNOCKOUT! WHAT DID RYAN SAY ABOUT NOT GETTING INTO THINGS THAT ARE _OUT OF THIS WORLD_!" Colson bellowed as he and Knockout both flew into the vortex.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, I MAKE _ONE _BAD DECISION AND I GET HAMMERED FOR IT!" Knockout whined as they were finally sucked in.

"Wow, those guys sure make a lot of noise! Oh well, soon they will be much quieter!" Pinkamina chirped with a happy tone before hopping into the vortex and the bookshelf slid back in.

...

"...I leave for two minutes and _this _is what happens?" Ryan groaned as he walked into the house and saw the mess. "UGH"

* * *

><p><strong>We welcome all grammarnazis to pick apart every little thing we got wrong, it will make the Google Docs version all the better. Heck, I might even update the chapters here if that's possible.<br>**

**We have this on a thread in Ponychan. To view it, repair the following shattered link:**

_**http:/**_

_**www. **_

_**ponychan.**_

_**net/chan/fic/res/30264.**_

**_html_**

**If you want to attempt to read Revision 2, you may find it here:**

_**http:/**_

_**www.**_

_**ponychan.**_

_**net/chan/fic/res/23773.**_

_**html**_


	2. Chapter 2: Everfree Forest Trouble

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own any of the ponies, they are all owned by Hasbro/The Hub/Lauren Faust.**

**But I **_**DO**_** own Shandra. SRB2Knockout/KOTE owns Knockout, Dr. Ryan Maxwell, Neo, and Violet. Colson is based off a real person, and the fox fursona was made up on the spot. I guess... **_**he owns himself**_**?**

**This Disclaimer shall only reflect content in the Chapter it appears atop, when further disclaims are needed, and they will be, they will be added on.**

**No profit is being made from this work. If profit is made from this work, find whomever you paid, punch them out with brass knuckles, and take all their cash.**

**No profit is being made from this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere far away from Azure Island...<strong>

**After being sucked into the vortex our three friends find themselves lying in a pile in the middle of a thick forest that seemed to go on forever on every side...**

"Ugghh... What happen?" Knockout said trying to get up, only to find himself buried by Shandra and Colson. "Hey uh guys, mind getting off me? You are KINDA breaking my back..."

"Wha-what, who is that, are we about to be killed or something?" Colson asked while opening his eyes to find himself on top of Knockout. "Oh, hey KO. Why are we still alive, and why are we in a forest?"

"Urgh, that's the last time I watch a DVD with YOU guys..." Shandra said rolling off the other two, Knockout and Colson slowly start to stand up to get a better look around. "What happened to the pink pony, and where are we?"

"I don't really know, but I DO know is that it is nighttime in this world and we are in a thick forest. BOTH of those things added together is something I don't like." Knockout said looking around; he finds a small opening of what he thinks would be a pathway. "Let's try this path, maybe it will lead us to a safe place to spend the night."

"Sounds fine to me, but..." Colson stops for a moment and hears a rather loud breathing sound behind him. "I don't like the sound I hear behind me..." Colson turns around slowly seeing what seemed to be a cross over of a dragon, scorpion and a lion.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Knockout yelped in shock, causing the beast to become hostile and lunge at Colson pinning him to the ground. "Rats, I should have kept my mouth shut. HEY YOU, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Knockout dashed over to the beast and was about to give it a punch, but was whacked back by its tail.

"Oh please, this is just a simple lion! How can you possible fail at-" Shandra was getting her gun out of her holster and a ear piercing scream was let out, her and Knockout quickly turned over to the beast that had stabbed one of it's huge claws into Colson's chest.

"COLSON!" Knockout yell about to run over, but was given a motion to stop by Colson.

"It's to late for me..." Colson said weakly as he spat out a bit of blood. "Save... yourselves..."

"N-no, Colson..." Shandra said tearing up. "HE OWED ME TWENTY DOLLARS YOU STUPID BEAST!" She screamed while grabbing a rock on the ground and throwing it at it, only to have it bounce off and make it give off a warning roar before turning back to splitting Colson open.

"Come on Shandra, there's nothing we can do for him now. Let's hightail it out of here before he comes after us..." Knockout said grabbing Shandra's shoulder and trying to turn her around, she didn't seem like she would come at first, but went ahead and followed Knockout down the path. As they were walking away they could hear their friend's screams fill the air.

After what seemed like several days of walking they found a strange house carved into a tree, they looked around and found a path that lead to the door.

"Are you sure this is a safe idea Knockout, I don't want to end up like Colson." Shandra said still shook up at what they had just witnessed.

"Relax, when was the last time I got us into trouble?" Knockout said as he gave a knock to the door, only then realizing the stupidity of his question. "Er... Don't answer that."

"You are going to get us ALL killed before the pink pony shows up again..." Shandra mumbled as the door opened, behind it was what seemed to be a zebra with golden rings around her neck with a large earring on her... left/right ear.

"What strange creatures from the forest to my house come? Best not be coming for trouble, or I shall send them back to whence they come from." The zebra said in a rhyming-song like voice.

"Well, we aren't from this forest but we do come from another world." Knockout said while taking a few steps back. "And me and my friend were wondering if would could spend the night here while we wait for day..."

"If rest is what you seek, then you may come in here for some stew." The zebra stepped aside and motioned for them to come in.

"Oh, I don't think we've introduced each other yet." Knockout said realizing that he forgot to mention who they were. "I am Knockout Steel Coatrack, but you can call me Knockout. And this is my friend Shandra."

"And I am Zecora, pleased to meet you." She said as they made their way into the house, Knockout and Shandra looked around seeing vases and masks lying every where. "I apologize for my mess so uncouth, the things you are seeing are items I brought from my home to remind me of my youth"

"You don't suppose she knows anything about the Pinkamina character that brought us here, do you?" Knockout asked Shandra quietly.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to ask." Shandra responded, but before the could ask there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could be here at an hour so late?" Zecora questioned as she opened the door. "Oh, Fluttershy, seeing you is just great."

"O-oh, I- I didn't know you had guests over, I was just coming by to pick up the herbs to help my rabbit's tummy ache. I can come back later for them if you want..." Fluttershy said slowly backing off.

"Oh no, it's quite alright young one. We were just about to have stew, would you like some?" Zecora asked as she was filling up some bowls.

"Well, I guess so... If you don't mind that is." Fluttershy said while staring at Knockout and Shandra. "What kind of animals are they, I have never seen anything like them before."

"That I do not know, but perhaps we might learn some about them while we eat." Zecora said while everyone sat down around the pot of stew that was over a fire. "Which of you would like to explain where you came from and why you are here?"

Knockout and Shandra exchanged glances for a brief moment before Knockout spoke up. "Well, my friend is still shook up about something that we saw a moment ago so I'll try my best to explain." Knockout took a deep sigh; he was never good at explaining things. "We come from what I am guessing would be a far off planet that we call Earth. There we live on a small island group known as the Azure Islands, I lived on the island that was called Sapphire Isle. We were having a small get-together with me and my two friends, I popped a DVD into our DVD player and we were going to watch it when things started getting odd." Knockout stopped for a moment to take another breath.

"What is a DVD and what is a DVD player, you are sure you are not playing us for foals?" Zecora asked looking a bit unconvinced about the whole story so far.

"Yes I am telling the truth, and I have proof to go with it." Knockout said as he pulled up the DVD case he had stuck in his coat's pocket. "We found this on our doorstep the day before we watched it, and it is because of this thing that we are even here."

"Very well then, go on with your story, the stew won't get cold."

"Thank you, now where was I? Oh yes, we just started to watch the DVD when we were met by a ear piercing song that killed my ears in the first few seconds. One of my friends found a note on the back of the case that said to skip to Scene 13, we quickly skipped over to the scene to get rid of the horrible song that was playing only to find a rather depressed looking pink pony rambling on about how her friends didn't like her or her parties."

"Oh my." Fluttershy spoke up "That sounds like what Pinkie Pie said when we were going to throw the surprise party for her, how did you find out about that?"

"Well you see, in the world we come from, you guys are a bunch of... erm, how should I put this..." Knockout stopped and looked over to Shandra. "How should I put this without hurting their feelings?"

"Honesty's best, Knockout." Shandra responded, before continuing with a very blunt. "You guys are a cartoon in our world, apparently."

"How rude of you to say we are fake, here I was giving you a place to take a break!" Zecora gave off a displeased snort at Shandra, who in turn merely glared.

"Uh, don't mind my friend, she is still upset about this whole thing." Knockout said sticking his head in between the two to stop a fight from happening. "Anyways, after the pony you call Pinkie Pie quit talking the DVD froze and the only thing we were able to do was to turn off the TV. We were thinking of something else to do while we waited for another friend of ours to get there when a voice came from behind us mentioning to "make cupcakes", we all were a bit shocked when we heard it and made sure none of us said it. Before we could decide if we imagined it or not we heard the voice speak up again saying "Me silly!" We all turned back around to the TV to find the same pony back on, but notably closer this time."

"-and then she leaped out of the TV, tried to kill us with a knife, and sucked us through to a place where a lion-scorpion-dragon thing killed the friend who came with us. We ran because he told us, now we're here." Shandra finished coldly.

"...Thank you for giving them the Reader's Digest version Shandra..." Knockout said snorting a bit before turning back to Fluttershy and Zecora. "Anyways, I am a echidna, and Shandra is a Echidna-Hedgehog half-breed."

"I prefer hedgechidna, and you know it." Shandra growled.

"Oh... Sorry about your loss..." Fluttershy said sadly looking at the ground. "The Everfree Forest is no place to be at night, there are many strange creatures roaming about here."

"If Pinkie Pie is who you seek, we have not seen her for a week." Zecora said while standing up. "But going with Fluttershy would be best, she may be able to help you on this quest."

"Okay, sorry about causing you the trouble." Knockout said getting up. "Ready Shandra?"

"Yeah, whatever. Sooner we get home the better." Shandra said as she got up and headed out the door, Knockout and Fluttershy followed shortly afterwards. Upon heading outside Fluttershy took the lead and they walked down a dark path that lead to the spot where they last saw Colson alive and stopped for a moment.

"This is where we were attacked by the beast that killed our friend." Knockout said looking over at the remains of his friend who had all his flesh and fur ripped off, and on his head was a note. "Uh great, a note?" Slowly he picked up the note and looked at the writing, it matched the writing on the back of the DVD case. "Hey Shandra, check this out."

Shandra walked over and took the note from Knockout. " Can't you read, the note says _'This is what you will all soon look like'_..." She quickly glanced to KO who then gave a weak nod. "Uh Fluttershy, I think we should get out of here fast..."

"I know we should, but you guys stopped so I was going to..." Fluttershy was cut off by another voice.

"Hey guys! What are you doing out here so late, isn't it a bit late for a walk in the forest? Ooohhhh, is it a "late night walk in the Everfree Forest" party?" A pink pony said while hopping out of a bush, on her back were two saddle bags that seemed to be filled all the way up. "Oh, who are those two creatures? Are they nice or meany pants?"

"Who are you?" Knockout asked raising his eyebrow at the crazy-hyperactive pony.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! And wow, you can talk too, amazing!"

"Yes, we can, and you have balloons on your butt. Now that the obvious is gone..." Shandra quipped, "Why are you wearing groucho-glasses?"

"Uh... don't mind her, she's just being Pinkie." Fluttershy said walking over to her friend. "Hello Pinkie, what are you doing here and not at your bakery?"

"Oh well, I uh... Just came by here to pick some flowers for the shop you see, because I wanted to try a new look out on it!" Pinkie said pointing to her saddlebags. "I never knew the flowers here could be so heavy!"

"Well, I think we should get going now. Have you two seen what that Pinkamina pony did to our friend?" Knockout asked while pointing to the skeleton of his friend, when Knockout pointed they all winced a little besides Pinkie who just stared.

"But I'm Pinkamena. P, I, N, K, A, M, E, N, A, and I never did that to anypony... HEY! How'd you know my full name?" Pinkie said suddenly appearing in front of Knockout giving him a death glare.

"I- I- er, well. You must have a evil double or something." Knockout said backing up a bit, but running into a tree. "The one I am talking about is spelled with a "i" and not a "e"..."

"Oooohhhhh, HER." Pinkie sorted. "That mean sister of mine, she's been known for doing that a lot! When I find her I am going to make her pay, Pinkie Pie style!"

"If you two don't mind, how about we hurry up and get out of this place and get to Fluttershy's house so we can get back home?" Shandra scoffed and looked at Knockout with a cold glare.

"Fair enough, let's go." Knockout said as him, Shandra, and Fluttershy walked off leaving Pinkie behind for a moment. Pinkie just watched them walk off and gave a small giggle. "Okie Dokie Loki!" Pinkie said, bouncing after them.


	3. Chapter 3: Pinkamania

**DISCLAIMER **

**I do not own any of the ponies, they are all owned by Hasbro/The Hub/Lauren Faust.**

**But I **_**DO**_** own Shandra. SRB2Knockout/KOTE owns Knockout, Dr. Ryan Maxwell, Neo, and Violet. Colson is based off a real person, and the fox fursona was made up on the spot. I guess... **_**he owns himself**_**?**

**This Disclaimer shall only reflect content in the Chapter it appears atop, when further disclaims are needed, and they will be, they will be added on.**

**No profit is being made from this work. If profit is made from this work, find whomever you paid, punch them out with brass knuckles, and take all their cash.**

**No profit is being made from this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville Outskirts, July 12th, 2011<strong>

**After traveling though the Everfree Forest, our heroes reached Fluttershy's home. The sun was already starting to rise over the mountains as the reached the edges of the forest. Tired the group opened the door and made their way inside...**

"Here we are everypony, my small little home." Fluttershy said as they walked into the main room. "Feel free to find a place and rest for awhile, I have some animals that I need to take care of."

"Will do, and thank you." Knockout said as he fell back onto a couch and closed his eyes to get some rest, Shandra simply picked to lean against the wall and close her eyes though. It wasn't but a few moments when they heard Fluttershy give out a yelp causing them to snap out of their rest.

"Oh my Pinkie, you scared me for a moment!" Fluttershy said as she walked into the room followed by a dark pink shaded pony with grey-tinted blue eyes. "I quite like your hair, it looks wonderful when it's all down. Reminds me of what you was going to do for the gala!"

"Why thank you, sorry I snuck up on you back there. I was going to come in when you guys got here, but I had to run home and put away the flowers I had collected. So I decided to try out that special mane-gel Rarity gave me at my party." Pinkie said as she walked into the room, the first person she made eye contact with was Knockout, who stared back at her nervously. "Hey... haven't I seen you before?"

"Why of course you have Pinkie, you met them in the forest just a bit ago. Don't you remember?" Fluttershy asked, but was ignored as Pinkie walked closer to Knockout as something in her tail flashed off the light in the room. Shandra slowly put one of her hands on the gun she had in her holster getting ready for the worst.

"Yeah... I think I DO know you..." Pinkie said with a grin growing on her face as she had her nose up against Knockout's face, staring into his eyes as if she was searching for fear.

"Why yes we- I mean, no, I don't think we know each other.." Knockout said slowly getting off the couch and walking back towards Shandra, Pinkie following him every step of the way. "Wh-what do you w-want from me, money?"

"Oh you silly little echidna, I already TOLD you what I wanted before!" Pinkie giggled as she stood up on her hind legs getting eyeball to eyeball with Knockout. "I want YOU guys to help me make some cupcakes!" She said, and no less then half a second after she said it she flicked her tail causing a knife to stab Knockout in his left leg sending him to the floor while giving a scream of pain as the knife was still in his leg. "Oh come on Knocky, even Gilda did better then you! Toughen up and be a man will you?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Shandra yelled while kicking Pinkamina into a bookshelf near by. "Knockout, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think the knife only got stuck in the side of my leg..." Knockout said while looking at his left leg seeing the knife on the side and blood dripping out. "Gah, just our luck to be tricked..."

"Don't worry Knockout, I'll get that bandaged up in just a second!" Fluttershy flew up stairs to grab her first aid kit, Pinkamina took this as her time to strike again and leaped onto Shandra pinning her onto the ground and gave a slice at her face, leaving a gash above her left eye.

"Oh silly, you thought I forgot about you?" Pinkamina said with a evil grin on he face as she got ready for another blow. "Well, guess what, I didn't. And kicking a chef into a bookshelf isn't the polite thing to do!" She scolded, but before she could give her next strike she was punched across the face by Knockout, who had managed to turn himself over to give the hard blow.

"Shandra, is Knockout doing fine down there?" Fluttershy called while she shut the door in her room.

"Yeah, but we aren't sure for how long that can last!" She responded.

"Don't worry, I got my kit!" Fluttershy said as she flew down and landed beside Knockout and opened the kit up, Pinkamina was still dazed over the blow giving them a small break. "Okay Shandra, can you pull the knife out so I can put this cleaning wipe on the second it is out?"

"Sure just let me..." Shandra kicks Pinkie across the room and dashes over, pulling out the knife and throwing it out the window, while a cat meowed in pain. "...do that!"

"Oh no, what did you DO?" Fluttershy asked as she put the wipe on Knockout's wound.

"Uh..." Shandra looks outside the window. "I hit that monster lion that killed Colson."

"She recklessly threw a knife out the window and stabbed a cat." Knockout said giving Shandra a death glare. "And she KNOWS how much I HATE people who kills cats..."

"Knockout, it was the monster, I'm telling you!"

"Hold still Knockout, you are only going to make this take longer..." Fluttershy said as she began to wrap a bandage around his leg. Across the room however Pinkie had regained consciousness and jumped out an open window.

"Hey uh gals, where did Pinkie go?" Knockout asked looking over to where Shandra kicked her to.

"Probably out the window, likely to get her knife back." Shandra said wiping the blood from her eyes.

"But... sh already HAD another knife..." Knockout reminded Shandra by pointing to her eye.

"It's called dual-wielding, KO."

"I know I know, but she only use ONE on me so that means she could be anywhere..."

"Like right behind Fluttershy!" Pinkamina yelled while jumping through a window behind the butter-yellow pegasus, taking her to the ground and causing Fluttershy to yank the bandage on Knockout's leg causing him to give off another yelp of pain. "Why are you getting in my way Fluttershy, I don't want to lose both my pegasus friends in one day! Only one of their numbers came up today!"

"Numbers...? Is this some sort of GAME to you?" Knockout asked glaring at Pinkamina in horror.

"Oh silly, of COURSE it's a game! Although I didn't make the rules, I just follow them!" She said taking her eyes off Fluttershy. "You see, everyone has a number! Well, besides you guys and Gilda. But when Rocky draws it out of his hat... Presto, the next winner is up!" she said waving her arms into the air. "They get to help me make cupcakes!"

"That.. is messed up..." Knockout said turning a bit green.

"...Rocky?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh silly me, you never met him, only Rainbow Dash!" Pinkamina said looking back to Fluttershy. "You'll have to meet him, he's a great guy. In fact, he came up with this game when you all tried to trick me into thinking you were throwing me a birthday party!"

"Oh-oh well I um, could you get off me now?" Fluttershy squeaked looking into Pinkamina's eyes. "You said only one of the numbers came up today and..." before she could finish Pinkamina whacked her hard on the head with her hoof causing her to black out, this sparked a fire in Shandra.

"No!" Shandra cried out, running up, and pinning Pinkamina to the wall. "Fluttershy is so nice, how could you possibly hurt her? She's done nothing to deserve it!"

"Oh silly, she was going to mess up our game! That's not nice last I checked!"

"Last I checked," Shandra countered, slapping the psychotic pony, "none of us ever CHOSE to play this game except you!"

"Oh silly, it's like life! You don't CHOOSE to enter in, you just do!" Pinkamina then flicked her tail trying to stab Shandra who grabbed it with her free hand. "Oh phooey, now what am I going to do?"

"Now." Knockout said leaning against the wall next to her, and gives he a hard blow to the head. "You take a nap." Pinkamina then slumped to the ground knocked out. "Think you can get her far away from here Shandra?"

"Yes, since I still have the emerald." Shandra said pulling out the golden gem, and it began to shine.

"How is THAT going to help, don't you have to have a machine to use it?" Knockout asked puzzled.

"Actually, there are certain... abilities certain individuals can use if they possess one of the seven." Shandra explained. "Like this one, CHAOS CONTROL!" A flash of green light erupted from Shandra's hand, and Pinkamina vanished.

"Wh-what happened..." Fluttershy said getting up from the floor. "where is Pinkie at...?"

"Gone" Shandra answered..

"G-gone?" Fluttershy squeaked. "Wh-what happened?"

"Well, Shandra here warped Pinkie far away I think." Knockout said, and then got a worried look on his face. "Where did you send her?"

"I saw a bakery on the horizon on the way here, I sent her there."

"You mean Sugarcube Corner, that's Pinkie's home!" Fluttershy yelped, and was followed by a knocking on the door. Everyone froze stiff.

"D-d-do you th-think that's Pinkie again...?" Knockout whispered to the others.

"FLUTTERSHY! IS EVERYTHING OKAY IN THERE?" Came a voice that was clearly not Pinkamina's.

"Don't worry guys, it's only Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said walking up to the door and opening it. "Hi Rainbow Dash."

"Whoa... what happened in here, and what are those two... things?" Rainbow Dash asked puzzled and somewhat shocked.

"O-oh, well uh. we was uh..." Fluttershy just started to mumble after that while kicking the ground.

"Nothing really." Knockout lied while limping over to the door with a half-bandaged leg.

"Are you sure... You don't LOOK alright." Rainbow Dash said pointing to his leg.

"Oh, that? We uh, just got back from the Everfree Forest and we uh..." Knockout tried to come up with something, but Shandra interrupted him.

"Run-in with some lion thing in the forest, got KO's leg, and one of our friends." Shandra finished for him.

"So, the blue one is called KO? That's a odd name."

"Short for Knockout. And I'm Shandra"

"Okay then... Well I just came over to make sure everything was okay." Rainbow Dash paused and flew outside as the others followed. "Well, I am gonna go to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie wanted me to hang out with her today so I gotta go."

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Fluttershy called out, but was to late as Rainbow Dash had already left. "Oh no..."

"T-this won't end well..." Knockout said in fear.

"Rats, I guess warping her there was so good of a plan after all."

"We better get the others, I have a idea on how to stop Pinkie from this madness!" Fluttershy said looking over to a farm in the distance. "Applejack is the closest one so let's go get her first, but wait here while I go get something." Fluttershy quickly flew into her house, and shortly returned with a necklace around her neck.

"What is that for?" Knockout asked puzzled. "Are you trying to impress someone there?"

"No, this is a Element Of Harmony." Fluttershy said looking at her necklace. "Twilight could explain more, but let's go get Applejack right now."

"Okay, let's go and maybe if we are quick enough we can save Rainbow Dash." Knockout pointed out as Fluttershy started down the path to the farm aways away. "So, what is the place called exactly?"

"It's Sweet Apple Acres, a farm Applejack's family runs." Fluttershy said. "They have the best home-baked apple pies ever!"

"Well that's good." Knockout said while his stomach growled. "Because I'm getting hungry after that fight."

"We're trying to chase down Fluttershy's friends, so we can somehow save Rainbow Dash from Pinkie with jewelery, and YOU'RE THINKING OF FOOD?"

"Oh shut it, I am already skinny enough as it is!" Knockout barked back, Besides, if we don't eat we won't be strong enough TO fight."

"Would you two please stop fighting." Fluttershy asked flying up in between the two and pushing them back with her hooves. "We are at the entrance right now, and we don't need AJ to think you two are always fighting."

"She started it!"

"That's enough." Fluttershy said putting her hoof on Knockout's mouth.

"Well howdy Fluttershy, what brings y'all here to mah- WHAT IN TARNATION ARE THOSE THINGS!" Applejack said while jumping back at first sight of the two.

"Applejack, meet Knockout and Shandra, Shandra and Knockout meet Applejack." Fluttershy said while pushing the two forwards.

"A pony wearing a cowboy hat. I've seen a lot but this is a first." Shandra deadpanned.

"Oh stop it, Shandra." Knockout said rolling his eyes. "I'm Knockout Steel Coatrack, and I am an echidna."

"An eh-kid-na? What the hay is that?" Applejack asked while tilting her head.

"Well, I am a exotic anteater." Knockout said. "But I HATE eating ants, go figure."

"If you say so, and you must be Shandra?" Applejack asked turning to Shandra.

"That's right, and I am a hedgchidna"

"A whatnow?"

"Echidna Hedgehog Half-breed" Knockout said bluntly ignoring Shandra's hatred for the word.

Shandra sighs, "Yes... that. Knockout, if you MUST keep listing the individual halves, at least use a different word, like 'hybrid', or something."

"Oh would you give it a rest already?"

"You two don't get along well, DO you?" Applejack asked staring at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"You honestly expect me to get along with someone who popped out of a wormhole?" Knockout asked pointing to Shandra rasing his eyebrow too.

"You honestly expect me to get along with this knucklehead?" Shandra asked simultaneously, pointing at Knockout.

"STOP!" Fluttershy yelled causing everyone to instantly shut up and look at her. "Thank you, now Applejack we have a big problem on our hooves." Fluttershy said walking up to her friend. "Pinkie Pie has lost it again, and tried killing these two. And she mentioned that one of her pegasus friends was also going to be killed today."

"-and it's not her." Knockout piped up.

"So that means it's..." Applejack said staring blankly at the others.

"Rainbow Dash." Shandra said blunt enough to knock someone out.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you all curious what Rainbow and Pinkie Pie are doing while the others are running around?<strong>

**Check out this link!:**

**https:/**

**docs.**

**google.**

**com/document/d/1qTTzMqlRTHeHIarZZhwQhADc-1aff9fkHKWx-kn0wMk/edit?**

**hl=en**

**Oh, and we don't own that either. We are just linking up this story with its little sub-universe!**


	4. Chapter 4: Twilight of Ponyville

**DISCLAIMER **

**I do not own any of the ponies, they are all owned by Hasbro/The Hub/Lauren Faust.**

**But I **_**DO**_** own Shandra. SRB2Knockout/KOTE owns Knockout, Dr. Ryan Maxwell, Neo, and Violet. **

**This Disclaimer shall only reflect content in the Chapter it appears atop, when further disclaims are needed, and they will be, they will be added on.**

**No profit is being made from this work. If profit is made from this work, find whomever you paid, punch them out with brass knuckles, and take all their cash.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres, July 12th, 2011<strong>

**Upon Knockout and Shandra telling Applejack the story of how they got there and what was going on with Pinkie Pie, they all decided they would get a small bit of rest in the barn before heading off to find Twilight and Rarity. But Knockout, as was common for him, slept in and they got a late start.**

"Stupid echidna, thanks ta you sleepin' in we may never git to save Rainbow Dash from Pinkie!" Applejack yelled in anger as Knockout was waking up, the sun had already started to set again.

"Say what, the french toast is burning and Jimmy fell into the well?" Knockout mumbled still half asleep, and was then smacked across the face by Shandra who was not in the mood for his stupidity, "HEY! WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?"

"For making us late and being an idiot at a very inopportune time," She replied flatly.

"Guys... Please stop," Fluttershy murmured, poking her head into the barn.

"We ken fight on the way there, but let's juss git to Twi's place as fast as we ken. We got to make up time thanks ta sleepy head," Applejack drawled as she walked out of the barn and headed down the path leaving the others behind.

"What's with all the grumpy people in my life? First Ryan, then Shandra, and NOW Applejack!" Knockout complained as he got up, stumbling a bit as he remembered the wound on his leg as he limped out of the barn. "Ow, and I still have this messed up leg."

"Quit being such a baby, Knockout," Shandra scoffed as she walked by him rolled her eyes.

"Oh, um... please, can we just go?" Fluttershy muttered quietly, "I don't want to see anypony else get hurt..."

After a long while of walking they finally reached Ponyville, by then Luna had already risen the moon and everything was silent. They walked down the deathly silent streets on their way to the library where Twilight lived.

"So, this is where the one named after a horrible, HORRIBLE book lives?" Shandra asked with a scoff.

"Excuse me? What do ya mean 'named after a horrible book'? 'Ow would y'all like it iffin someone made fun o' your name?" Applejack asked in a rather angry tone.

"Uh, where we come from _Twilight_ from what I've heard is the title a horrible book, never read it though." Knockout chimed in. "But if you don't mind, we should TRY to keep things down a bit seeing as it is rather late and people are trying to sleep..."

"Yeah, like YOU, Mr. Sleep-in." Shandra barked at Knockout, who in return rolled his eyes.

"Twilight, are you in there?" Fluttershy softly asked while she knocked on the door, no response was heard.

"What part of 'people are trying to sleep' did you not understand Fluttershy?" Knockout asked getting the feeling he was being ignored.

"I know, but normally she is up late studying..." Fluttershy said while she gave another knock to the door as it suddenly creaked open a bit. "Oh my, is she home?"

"If she was, whah would she only part way open the door?" Applejack asked as she walked up to the door and pushed it open, and shock covered her face. Inside was a complete disaster-zone: books thrown all over the floor, and several bookcases had been toppled over. There was literally no sign of any life in there, "We were to late? BLAST IT KNOCKOUT, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE BEING BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING THAT GOES WRONG!" Knockout yelled back at Applejack, his anger had finally spilled over. "EVER SINCE SHANDRA POPPED UP I'VE BEEN THE BLAME FOR EVERYTHING! WHY ISN'T IT SHANDRA'S FAULT, THIS ONLY STARTED AFTER SHE POPPED UP!"

"Actually, from what Ryan had already told me, you got blamed for a lot before I showed up, too."

"What in the wide, wide world of Equestria is going on down there!" A voice called out from a room above them, they all turned to the stairs they saw when the stepped in as a lavender unicorn walked down the stairs looking a bit annoyed. "I am TRYING to get so- oh, Fluttershy! What are you and Applejack doing here this late at night?" she stopped for a moment and looked and the Knockout and Shandra. "And WHAT are those creatures, if you came here to ask me what they are I don't think any of my books cover those."

"Didn't we already go through this back in the forest?" Shandra asked, finding it strange that the purple pony could have forgotten already.

"I haven't been to the forest in a week, I don't know how I could have met you before." Twilight asked, showing a bit of a shock while noticing the creature could talk. "I guess I'll introduce myself. I am Twilight Sparkle, faithful student to Princess Celestia."

"Don't you mean Twilight Sparkles?" Knockout asked raising a eyebrow. "At least that's what you said in the forest..."

"What in tarnation is goin' on?" Applejack asked confused by the whole matter. "Are you sayin' there was a Twilight in the Forest y'all ran intah that ain't this Twilight?"

"Well..." Fluttershy started, being a bit nervous. "I did think I heard someone say "Okie Dokie Lokie" behind us, I turned around to see if Pinkie was there and only saw Twilight..."

"So wait, Pinkie dressed up as Twilight, and in the bags was..." Knockout froze mid-sentence and turned a shade of green. "I... think I am going to get sick now." Knockout said dashing over to a window as he gave the flowers outside his last thing he had to eat.

"Hey Knockout, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out. Looking up Knockout saw a Rainbow maned pegasus that he figured must have been Rainbow Dash.

"Guys!" Knockout called out into the libary. "Rainbow Dash is alive!"

"Of course she's alive." Twilight said looking at the echidna with a face of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Long story made short, Pinkie is going around killing people and Rainbow Dash's number came up today." Shandra gave the abridged version.

Rainbow Dash flew in and landed in the middle of the group. "Why were you guys so worried about me going over to Pinkie's place, we had a great time!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "She had found a great costume to pull a prank on some ponies that she knew and she had me help her with it!"

"Oh really? What did it look like...?" Fluttershy asked someone nervous if she was really seeing Rainbow Dash or not.

"You sound... different, than before, Rainbow." Shandra asked, aiming a suspicious squint at the flying fanatic. "Did you inhale helium on the way here or something?"

"Well that had something to do with it, it's sorta funny really." Rainbow Dash said thinking for a moment. "The idea was that we would swap places for the day, I would be Pinkie and she would be me. And boy you should have seen the faces when they saw I wasn't really Rainbow Dash!"

"Wait... WHAT!" Twilight exclaimed, catching the slip.

"Ooohhh phooey" Rainbow Dash said wings slouching down, the next line the voice changed dramatically. "I was going along so good, but oh well." The phony pegasus put her hoof on her mane and pulled on it, upon pulling on it the cover came off showing the crazed dark-pink pony staring at them. The rest of the costume fell off rather quickly afterwards, this caused Fluttershy to give out a small squeak and pass out, slumping against Shandra's leg..

"Now THAT'S just plain creepy!" Knockout said stepping back, having the urge to give the plants another taste of his lunch. "How could you DO such a thing, making horse-flavored cupcakes is ONE thing. But WEARING a pony is just plain wrong!"

"Oh silly, I was going to stuff her but I then remembered the rest of my friends! I didn't want to come in here like this KNOWING you would be-able to catch the second I showed up, so I used this as a disguise!" Pinkie giggled as she brought up her tail that flashed in the light revealing the knife that was in it. "So! Who's ready to make cupcakes? Knockout, Shandra, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy?" She looked around the room and gave off a evil smile.

"Uh... none of the above?" Knockout asked getting ready to fight when something landed in-front of him, stabbing into his boot barely missing his foot. "My... Battle axe?" Knockout asked puzzled while picking it up.

"Oh you silly-filly, I have to give you SOME sort of a way to play too!" Pinkie said before tackling Knockout to the ground again. "But you are too slow again!"

Knockout quickly tried to grab his axe but the crazed pony quickly took it in her mouth and flipped Knockout over and put in around his neck and got him into a arm lock of some sort. "Gah! How'd you do that?" Knockout gasped while trying to break free, failing miserably the whole time. "A little help here guys?" suddenly the pink pony froze.

"I think I like this game." Shandra said as she re-holstered the gun she fired to stun the crazy pink assailant and knocked her off Knockout into the only bookcase still standing.

"What is going on!" Twilight yelled in shock at what was going on in-front of her.

"Well I guess you can say, we are on the verge of a war." Knockout said while grabbing his axe and standing up. "So get your attack spells ready!" Knockout said while charging off at Pinkie who had started to get up.

"I gave you the short version earlier, Pinkie's gone nuts and wants to make cupcakes out of everyone. She's already gotten Colson and Rainbow Dash, and I think we're next." After this re-iteration by Shandra, they see Knockout fly across the room after Pinkie gave out a loud scream of pain. Knockout landed in the pile of skin that WAS Rainbow Dash as something fell out of his pocket.

"What was I thinking!" Knockout exclaimed while holding up the strange medical syringe. "Ryan gave this to me in the event someone was found dead or mostly dead, he claimed it would be able to bring them back with some of the magic he was able to gather in one of our battles!" Knockout quickly got up and spread the skin of the rainbow maned pegasus out, he notice a bag beside it, upon opening it bones spilled out along what he feared was a brain.. "Ugh this will be messy. Can you guys hold Pinkie off me for a while, I am not sure how long this will take!"

"And you didn't pull that out when we found Colson... why?" Shandra asked, facepalming. "Whatever, let's get going with this plan."

"HEY! What do you think you are doing snooping around in somepony's stuff echidna!" Pinkie said from a wall, the noticed that Knockout's axe had her pinned there but wasn't going to hold her for much long. "When I'm out of here I'll show YOU what it's like to be pulled open and snooped around in!"

"Like _hay_ you are, Pinkie. Now snap outta this!" Applejack scolded loudly, trying to buck Pinkie in the head. But Pinkie ducked and the kick loosed the ax from the wall and freed Pinkie instead. "Oh, horsefeathers!" was all Applejack could manage before she was pinned to the floor by the pink earth pony.

"I got her!" Twilight said as she set up a magical sphere around Pinkie. "Magic Bubble, that should keep her! Now help me get some more stuff over here to make a small wall around her!" Twilight said while motioning to some of the fallen bookshelves.

"On it!" Applejack quickly ran off to a books shelf on the ground and got a rope out and tied it onto it and started to drag it over when she heard a popping sound. "Oh what now?" Applejack asked as she sees Pinkie come flying at her with Twilight standing shocked at how she managed to break free.

"Suuurrrppprriiisssseee!" Pinkie said with a smile on her face that quickly turned to a frown that was full of fear as she got a buck to the head sending her too the roof, Twilight took this chance to strap Pinkie up there with some sort of a magic web.

"That should keep her!" Twilight said in a pleased tone as Pinkie squirmed around. "How's Knockout doing?"

"I don't know if this will work or not, seeing that I forgot WHERE to place the needle..." Knockout said as the now more-or-less filled skin of Rainbow Dash was laying on the floor. "Where should I put it you think? Near the brain, the heart, in the back?"

"I wouldn't be so sure, she's teleported before. Through a wall." Shandra informed Twilight. "Glad he told me about it then, directly to the b-" Pinkie then appeared out of nowhere and kicked Shandra in the face, interrupting her.

"Hey, looks like someone pays attention to me!" Pinkie said with a grin "Now, how about we stop delaying this, hmmm?"

"Better idea, YOU take a nap!" Twilight said as a purple glow surrounded the crazed pony and Twilight's horn.

"Twilight, I'm not even... tired...zzzzzzzzzz" Pinkie tried to protest, but soon fell asleep.

"Sleeping spell, I knew it would come in handy sometime." Twilight said as she walked over to the sleeping pony.

"Berry nahs" Shandra said, holding her nose.

"Uh Shandra, it's not a smell, it's just a simple alteration of a mind control spell." Twilight corrected noticing what Shandra was doing. "You see, The mind control spell is a-"

"I dunn really nid to know, bud dat kick really hurt is all." Shandra interrupted Twilight. "Brain, KO, brain."

"Well, let's hope this works!" Knockout said as he injected the medicine that was in the syringe into the core of Rainbow Dash. "Come on... work work work!"

They all stood there with eyes fixed on the pony as they waited for something to happen, the silence was enough to drive anyone mad.

"Are you sure it was going to work?" Twilight asked looking at Knockout worried.

"...Darn, I kinda liked her too." Shandra admitted, "She had that tenacity that just screamed 'Always there to help, always able to.'"

"I don't know Twilight, the medicine was made in my world so who knows..." And Shandra, you only knew for a few minutes. How do YOU know that was who she was?"

"The way she talked, it was arrogant, but not obnoxiously so, like she'd actually earned a few bragging rights."

"Urrghh, can you guys keep it down, somepony is TRYING to get rid of a killer headache..." A voice mumbled from the middle of the room, they all turned and saw Rainbow Dash move her hooves over her ears.

"She's ALIVE! IT WORKED!" Shandra cried out, her voice once again losing its steely and cold tone.

"See, I CAN do things right!" Knockout said rejoicing that thing didn't fail him. "Now all we have to do is find Rarity!"

"You're right, I'm sorry I was so hard on you before Knockout. Let's get go-" Shandra started, voice still noticeably kinder.

"Whoa whoa whoa, did I hear that right?" Knockout asked interrupting Shandra. "You, APOLOGIZING to ME? Did your brain get scrambled when Pinkie kicked you?"

"No Knockout, I guess I never told y-" Shandra once again began, only to be cut off.

"Oh fer crying out loud, don't blow this Knockout!" Applejack interrupted not wanting a fight to break out. "Twi, can you go get your Element Of Harmony, we may need them to knock some sense into Pinkie here." Applejack motioned to where Pinkie WAS at, only to notice she was gone.

"Oh bother." Knockout said quickly looking around. "Twilight, get you're thing and let's high tail it out of here. We will have to find some way to get Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to, seeing they are both still out of it..."

"Don't worry, I got that." Twilight said before giving out a loud yell. "SPPPIIIKKKEEEE!"

A small purple dragon walked down from the stairs still half asleep. "What do you want, can't I get ANY rest ?" He paused for a moment when he saw the mess that was made in the room and the two newcomers, but didn't pay much notice to them.

"Spike, get the wagon, we need it to carry Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. We need to leave here as soon as possible." Twilight instructed as she walked up to the her room. "I'll be down in just a second."

After the others had gotten the two pegusi onto the wagon, Twilight walked back down the stairs and gave a look around. "Ready?" Knockout asked as he grabbed his battle axe from off the floor.

"To make cupcakes?" A voice chimed in causing them all to jump.

"YES, WE ARE READY!" Twilight yelped as she dashed out of the room followed by the rest of them.


End file.
